slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tamiko Ikina
''Info o mnie: 'Tamiko Ikina (dawniej Bella Wolf) inaczej Wiki, Wika. Lat szesnaście. Psychicznie więcej. Human. (W ST hybryda wampira i człowieka posiadająca również geny demona, Moratorium ). Masochistka. Czasem nawet i sadystka. Dusza psychoptaki. Kocham się bać. Uzależniona od słuchania muzyki i rysowania. Niby małomówna ale jak zacznie końca nie widać. Fanka strasznych historii, TransFormerów, anime, muzyki itd.' 'W przyszłości chciałabym stworzyć mangę z udziałem swoich własnych wymyślonych postaci.thumb|Dedyk od Polskiegomoda' 'Uważam się za osobę nieczułą na ludzkie cierpienie (zdarzają się wyjątki).' 'Słucham bardzo dużo różnych rodzajów/gatunków muzyki od klasyczniej przez rock, pop czasem nawet i hip-hop skończywszy na różnego rodzaju remiksach, dubstep'ach itp.' 'Lubię czytać mangi, ogladać anime, czytać książki i pisać je. Czasem zdarza się że narysuję coś w wersji anime, a wychodzi jak wychodzi. Taaa...' 'Lubiłam i do tej pory lubię wymyślać i pisać różne historie. Czym się zafascynuję- tak leci. Serial "Z Kopyta"- książka (niepublikowana), Slugterra- książki, rysunki, seria Transformers (w tym serial)- rysunki, Jeff the killer, Creppypasty, anime itd. Z każdego zainteresowania coś wyszło. Ostatnio nawet filmiki na yt.' 'No, to chyba było by na tyle.' 'Bez odbioru.' ''Ulubione anime: '' *Guilty Crown *Darker Than Black (plus OVA i druga seria) *Fairy Tail! *Elfen Lied *Corpse Party *Shiki *NANA *FREE! *Black Rock Shooter Ulubione postacie *Inori Yuzuriha (anime: Guilty Crown) *Shu Ouma (anime: Guilty Crown) *Jellal Fernandes (anime: Fairy Tail) *Lucy (anime: Elfen Lied) *Hei (anime: Darker Than Black) *Yin (anime: Darker Than Black) ''Victoria Inori Akazawa: 'Wygląd:' Wygląd (oraz niektóre cechy, nawet głos) wzorowane na postaci z Guilty Crown- Inori Yuzuriha: *Średni wzrost, szczupła, wsyportowna; *'Uniform- '''Rycerzy Krwi ze Sword Art Online; *Naprawdę w Slugterze nazywam się Victoria (Vicky) Inori Akazawa; 'Wyposażenie: *'''Mecha-Bestia- wilk K.E.L (Kelly) (kolory jakie posiada mech po przeróbkach: czarno-biało-czerwony) *'Blaster- '''Speed Lestrage XVQ (kolor: czarny z bialymi elementami) GuiltyCrown4.jpg Guilty20Crown20Wallpapers2015.jpg 2648_Inori_shocked.jpg Guilty-Crown-10-guilty-crown-28362608-1280-720.jpg Tumblr md22yvBjcB1qbr6b0o1 500.gif inori7.jpg asuna_yuuki1.jpg|mój uniform Transformers20wallpaper11.jpg|moje znamie (tylko rzecz jasna nie świeci się xd) IceScythe_zps5c9a16fb.jpg|moja zastępcza broń- kosa *'Złoto: 1250 *'Kosa- '''gdy blaster zawiedzie, trzeba się czymś bronić 'Moja kryjówka: ' *położona niedaleko Jaskini Dziesiątkowej *biały średniej wielkości budynek (dwupiętrowy) *ogród *pole treningowe dla mnie i śluzaków *mały taras widokowy na dachu *8 pokoi *2 autoblastery na dachu *pod kryjówką: urkyty tunel do miasta 'Zdolności: ' Moratorium:' #Rażenie prądem #Przejmowanie kontroli nad przeciwnikiem #Panowanie nad żywiołami takimi jak woda oraz powietrze #Kontrolowanie pogody (wywoływanie silnego wiatru oraz ulewy) #Zamrażanie obiektów i tworzenie lodowych sopli (broń) qweryuiiu43.png|Strój Moratorium 2-2.jpg|Dead Master Black★Gold.Saw.full.1121725.jpg|Gold Saw Seshiru they re not wings by p4percake-d7m366f.jpg|demon -font-b-Umineko-b-font-font-b-no-b-font-font-b-Naku-b-font.jpg|Siesta 45 RWBY_W_01.jpg|Weiss Schnee t_53d5b8ba26cc4eb2a3c7c5474594fcaa.jpg|Yung Xiao Long ''' Pozostałe': #Zdolność do zmiany w demona # Zmiana w Sieste 45 (dysponuję łukiem oraz "świetlnymi" strzałami, które mocno osłabiają a nawet mogą zabić) #Przybieranie zbroi postaci z Black Rock Shooter (Black Gold Saw, Dead Master) #Zmiana ubrania, broni oraz umijętności z RWBY Trailer (Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long) #Telepatia #Panel (taki sam jak w SAO) 'Śluzaki: *'''Crystalyd- ''Optimus Prime (przywódca) (mimo iż jest młodym śluzakiem jest bardzo rozważny i odważny, jest miły, uczciwy oraz dobry. rozwijają się w nim cechy godne przywódcy)'' *'Infurnus- ''Luna ''(była przywódczyni)' (Mój pierwszy śluzak. Czasami wredna i chamska ale bywa tez miła, przyjacielska i pomocna) *'Sonic- ''BumbleBee (Bee)' '(zastępca przywódcy)' ''(podarowany przez Grom'a w ramach przeprosin. Bardzo rezolutny, miły i towarzyski śluzak) *'Sliren- ''Muzyk' (Uwielbia ''ze mną śpiewać i komponować) *'Zipper- ''Murumuru' (Szybka i zwinna. Pod żadnym pozorem się z nią nie ścigaj)'' *'Zamrażacz- ''Frost' (Gdy przychodzi zima... Dzień w dzień Snowbord i nic więcej się nie liczy)'' *'Thresher- ''Edge' (Jeśli chodzi o pocicie czegoś, zwracaj się do niego)'' *'Polero- ''Daburu' ''(Ma podwójną osobowość, dosłownie) *'Armashelt- ''Shelly' (Dowcipniś... Kawały, żarty, figle... jak zwał tak zwał... to wszytko jego hobby)'' *'AquaBeek-'' Undine' (Mistrzyni we władaniu żywiołem wody)'' *'Vinedrill- ''Rose' (W prowadzeniu ogrodu nie ma sobie równych)'' *'Arachnet- ''Spider' (Trampoliny, chamaki z pajęczyny... wszystko co chcesz masz... z pajęczyny ;) )'' *'Tormato- ''Hurraicane' (Nie pożerająca prądu suszarka, no... od czasu do czasu) '' *'Bubbaleone- ''Gumball' (''Jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie domu... Zawsze rwie się do tej roboty) *'Skałowiec- ''Unicron' (''Porywczy, wybuchowy... Czasem trudno go utrzymać...) *'Boon Doc- ''Shu '(''Miły i delikatny nie tylko podczas opatrywania ran) *'Rammstone- ''Powerful' (Silny- to jedyne słowo jakie przychodzi mi na myśl)'' *'Żelek-'' Lizz '(Jej maź przydaje się nie tylko w walce) '' *'Tazerling- ''Piorun' (Z uśmiechem na ustach naprawia awarie po Jetix'ie i... czasem się odegra)'' *'Speedstinger- Hiro '(Fakt... jest akrobatą, i... lubi si popisywać...) *'Strachoduch- ''Fear' (Przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mały włos nie padłam na zawał...)'' *'Wytapiacz- ''Yōgan' ( czyt. Jogan. Lawa, lawa i jeszcze raz lawa.. pije, zwraca... ech..)'' *'Sharkus- ''Wolverine' (''Obrońca jak się patrzy... zwłaszcza podczas pływania czy nurkowania) * Robośluzak '''- ''BMO (Komputerowiec, technik... elektronika i mechanika to jego działka)'' * 'Slicksilver- ''Impuls '(były ghul, zaatakował mnie i Groma w Jaskini Złomowiskowej) '' * 'Xmiter- ''Jetix ''(Jeśli w domu jest awaria prądu to jego wina)'' * Geoshard- Hero ''(Podarowany przez Groma, dawniej nazywał się Hunter)''